Clara
by Applause2014
Summary: Clara is Cody's twin sister and supports Cody when he signs up for Total Drama. Yet, a accident turns the tables and now she must compete in Cody's place. Will she be able to win for Cody or will a unknown force spill her secret and ruin her chances at the prize? A gift for devientartsbiglover.
1. Prologue

**Before I start the story, I must tell you some things first about this new fic I am starting which is called _Clara._**

**First, I am doing this fic for I have not stopped thinking about it for the past few weeks. It took me only two days to write out the full chapter and about five days to get the whole story plot created. **

**Second, now you all may wonder why I am publishing a new story... I would rather have more stories to work on than to have only one story to do. I feel like that that if I can constantly keep myself busy than I could get more done. I know it sounds weird but that is how my mind works.**

**Third, this will my first story in two things: A.) This is my first story within a character's P.O.V. and B.) This is my first, and probably last story that has a OC in it.**

**Fourth, this was a story idea that was going to be done by deviantartbiglover. She was going to do it but lost her spark for it and so she allowed me to take a idea and turn it into this. This was going to be published at Christmas but the idea was so good that I just decided to go on ahead and publish it. ****deviantartbiglover this fic is for you, for Total Notice and all of the people who have made some of the best works I have read. Keep going strong!**

******And finally: This will be the only chapter that is not in the OC's P.O.V. It may change toward the last 3 chapters but about 99% of the story is in Clara's P.O.V.**

******Now... I present you all with _Clara_.**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V:

_Girl you know it's true,_

_You make me feel so blue,_

_When you don't come around,_

_I was lost and now I'm found_

_Come on..._

"Cody! What did I tell you!"

"Sorry Dad!" I replied back as I went and turned off the video camera. I was so embarrassed that I sung a song that was like that. My voice was awful and it sounded like a flock of geese fighting over some worms. I was even more embarrassed at the fact that I made my own Dad mad and he's like the most wonderful guy out there. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. The silence was broken when I heard someone go,

"Are you trying to sing again?"

I looked up and saw my twin sister Clara standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Clara and I were almost identical in looks expect that she had long hair, that was the same color as mine, but it flowed down to her upper back and always wore either dresses or blouses with skirts. She was wearing a tan colored dress that was short sleeved and went to her ankles.

"May I come in?" she asked me.

"Sure." I replied as she walked in and sat next to me on my bed.

"Now Cody, what on Earth was you doing singing and why is there a video camera in here?"

"Alright, you caught me. This is this new reality show that is called Total Drama Island and of you get accepted in one of the twenty-two spots, you have a chance to win a $100,000 dollar prize."

"That sounds interesting but I know better than that. You are hiding something, I can feel it. Come on, tell me, please."

"You know me too well Clara. To tell you the truth, people at school say on how I will be nothing within life. I just want to show everyone that I can be a someone within life."

Clara looked at me for a while before pulling me into a deep hug.

"Cody, what you just said touched me. If you make it onto the show, I will support you all the way."

"Thanks Clara," I said while returning the hug. "You are the best sister any brother would love to have."

"You are the best brother any sister would love to have, Cody."

"Quick question: Should I redo my audition tape?"

"Nah. It's good enough. It shows the real you."

I looked at her for a second before I lunged forward and tacked Clara onto the bed. We wrestled each other until we broke out laughing. I swear, we laughed for the longest time. After our laughter spell was over, we spent the longest time just talking and having fun. I wished that the moment was like a picture that was frozen forever in time. We were still talking in my room, when Mom and Dad came in.

"What was all of that racket you made earlier, son?" my Dad asked me.

I looked at my parents before looking at Clara, who gave me a wink. The wink convinced me that I should just tell my parents the truth.

"I was making an audition tape. There is this new show coming out called Total Drama Island and on the show, twenty-two teenagers from all over Canada compete for $100,000 dollars. I decided to audition and so that was why I made all of that racket. Are you all alright with that?"

"Cody, I am so proud of you." my Mother said while pulling me into a hug.

"Well done son. I hope you will make it far onto the show."

"Are you serious Dad? Are you really giving mr your blessing for me to go onto the show and try to win the money?"

"Yes."

"Thank You so much Dad! You do not know how happy I am right now, all because of you."

We all came together for one huge group hug. The hug was touching all of us for Clara was almost crying tears of joy. My family always makes me feel like the luckiest person on Earth and I wouldn't have it any other way. That moment was perfect... until my cell phone went off.

I went to my desk and opened the top drawer. My cell phone was going off. I opened it and it was a text from my friend Peter. I read the text before looking back at Clara and my parents and replying,

"It's from my friend Peter. He texted me to say that I left my math textbook at his house. If I am going to finish my homework before that start of Summer than I must get that book back."

"Ok. Just make sure you get there and back safely." my Mother told me while I kissed her cheek.

"Make sure you drive safely." Dad told me while I hugged him and grabbed my car keys.

I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I was walking toward my car when Clara ran out of the house.

"Cody! Did you forget something?"

"Um..."

"You forgot to hug me!"

"I'm sorry Clara!" I said to my sister as I hugged her. "I figured that you-"

"Now come on! You know me too well! Cody, why do you have to go now? I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight to you. So, please! Can you wait until later?"

"Clara! I'm just going to Peter's house. I'm not riding to my death like the six hundred men in _The Charge of the Light Burgade._"

"Yet, can't you wait until tommorow?"

"I can't wait that long but I'll tell you what. If you let me go to Peter's house, tonight, we'll watch a movie marathon and tommorow I'll take you out to eat. How does that sound?"

"I guess you can go. I was overacting. I guess you can stay a while be back before nightfall, please. Before, you go, can I have a hug?"

"Sure."

I pulled my sister into a hug and she was afraid of letting go and she kept hugging me for the longest time. She finally let go of me and I headed toward my car. As I started the engine, and bucked my seatbelt, I saw my sister still standing there and I said,

"Don't worry about me. I will come home safely. I promise."

I than drove off and looked into my rear-view mirror and smiled as Clara walked backed into the house. The trip to Peter's house was quite lengthy for he lived about forty minutes away from me. It was okey though, for the drive was peaceful and quiet, allowed me to relax and enjoy the beauty of nature. Summer was almost here and everything was green as the Emerald land of Ireland and I know that for a fact, for me and my family are part Irish.

After a while, I finally arrived at Peter's house at almost four in the afternoon. I was just going to get the textbook and leave. I walked in and found my textbook on the living room table. I grabbed it and was fixing to leave when I heard Peter coming down the stairs. I stopped from leaving for Peter had a question for me. I assumed that it wouldn't take up too much time and so I stayed. Well, that turned into a two hour conversation that included dinner. I had to text Dad and tell him that Peter had invited me over to dinner. He replied that I could stay as long as I was home by nine.

I was having such a good time that I remembered my promise to Clara. I knew that I had to keep a promise but I wanted to stay so badly. When Peter asked me to spend the night, I told him,

"I go to go home. If I could, I would stay but me and my sister have plans for tommorow. How about one day next week?"

"Alright, than can work."

"Thanks Peter."

Peter gave me a hug before he went upstairs. I walked out of the house and back to my car. It was almost nightfall and the sunset was fading away and looked like it was making love to the universe and the colors were just beautiful. The stars were starting to come out, pure white diamonds in the night Sky. I was disappointed when there wasn't a moon out but I shrugged it off as I drove toward home.

It soon became dark while I was driving. Darkness was everywhere for the only lights that were shining came from my headlights. I was trying to get to Mom, Dad and Clara as fast as I could but it took about the same amount of time that it took me to get to Peter's to get to the edge of town.

I was almost toward the edge of town when I suddenly lost control of the car. It took a while but when I was finally able to regain control, I heard a noise.

The last thing I saw was a bright light heading toward me.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! That marks the end of the Prologue for this story. I love writing this and this is my personal favorite story for it just has so much feeling to it. Well, the next chapter will start off the story from Clara's P.O.V. Do you all want to know what goes on next? You must wait until the next chapter. **

**One more note: I do not own Total Drama nor any of it's characters expect for Clara Anderson.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! :D**


	2. How Everything Started

**Before I begin, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of my readers. 9 reviews, 4 favorites and 6 followers. You guys are amazing. I have took your advice Unfathomed Stars and I think I have improved in this second chapter but I will tell more later. Here is chapter 2 of Clara: How Everything Started.**

* * *

Clara's P.O.V:

After Cody left, I went back into the house and sighed. I knew that my brother would keep his promise and come home for my sake. I went into the living room, grabbed my tools, and sat down to work on my lace. I make lace as a hobby and it keeps me occupied through the troubles the rain upon our family. Despite us having that perfect family images, sometimes we are anything but perfect. Dad is a cigar smoker while Mom is a drinker. They sometimes get into arguments that are mild and don't last for long. Although me and Cody actually get along, we are more different than alike. I think that you shouldn't rush into dating but form a bond first while Cody wants to flirt with every girl that is out there. There is so much differences between us that I could write a whole novel about but I am wasting my time over that bridge. Anyways, I was working on my lace when my Mother entered and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Hello Clara. Are you working on your lace?"

"Yes I am, Mom." I replied while focussed on my work.

"Hey Clara, I was wondering what are you plans for this evening?"

"I am currently planning to work on my lace and catch up on my reading. Why do you ask?"

"For I was wondering if you would like to go to that Indian restaurant that is at the edge of town. Like we did when you was younger."

"It sounds like a good idea Mom but if we go, what will Daddy do?"

"He has to go in for work. They just called him a few minutes ago."

"Really? Sure, I'll go. I think it will be nice to have some quality time together and to get out of the house."

"Yea! Now all we need to do is get dressed and than we will be ready to go."

I put my lace work down as me and Mom walked upstairs to our rooms to change. When I got to my bedroom, I headed straight for my walk in closet. As I was trying to figure out what to wear, I wondered what Cody was doing. Probably none of my business to know but I'm just curious.

After going through my closet, I decided to wear a simple white dress. I than took a white lace shawl, not the one I am making but one at belonged to my Mom when she was my age, and wrapped it around my shoulders. I than draped it across the top of my head. I looked like a Muslim/Hindu girl but me and my family are Catholics and I often wear this shawl to show that I am respecting the culture of the restaurant. I often go out like this in public and people seem to not mind me wearing a shawl.

While me and Mom was walking out to the car, I noticed that Mom was like me expect that she was wearing a veil, not a shawl. While we were fixing to leave, Mom got a text from Cody saying that his friend Peter had invited him to stay for dinner. I was hoping that he would come home but why should I care? If he wants to miss out, fine by him, payback is sweet.

So me and Mom went to the Indian restaurant. When we got there, there was actually a lot of people there and that almost never happened at the restaurant. We just went in as normal and sat down at our regular table, which was a small circular shape table by a window. Well, we sat there for a while before a waiter came and took our orders. Mom didn't let me read the menu and so I have not idea what I got. Like the time she 'accidentally' got me octopus and spoiled beans at a Japanese restaurant. Oh god, that was a horrible experience...

Well finally our food came. We noticed the waiter was still standing there and so I asked him,

"Um... Why are you still here? You are not creeping me out but I am just curious as to why you are still here."

"Simple. I am going to escort you all out."

"Escort us out? What do you mean we have are being escorted out? I have been coming here for the last ten years and you have the nerve to treat me like that!" I yelled.

"Clara, please calm down..."

"Look, we have been told to escort Catholics out for they are a bunch of pigs."

"I'll tell you this: you sir are nothing but a big lump of chestnuts!"

"Clara..."

"Mom, don't you 'Clara' me! I am not going to let this short little tadpole tell me what I can and can't do. I am a woman for God's sake! Have some R. E. S. P. E. C. T. around here, please!"

By this time, the whole restaurant was watching me and this waiter. The waiter than lunged forward and he tried to attack me but I ducked and he instead headed toward my Mom. I fell to the ground and when I raised myself up, I saw that waiter pulling my Mom's hair and I was furious! I went up to the waiter and threw him the food that we had at our table. The waiter tried to grabbed me but I rammed his coconuts and he fell down onto the ground in pain. The restaurant cheered and the one thing I noticed was that, there was not a single stain of food on me!

While the whole restaurant cheered, two police officers came forward and picked up the man and shackled him. They told me and mom,

"Turns out that he is not a waiter. He is a sexual predator and was probably wanting to kidnap the both of you. How did you know to attack him?"

"Simple. When he attacked my Mom." I said while putting my hand onto Mom's arm, "I knew that she had to be help. No one messes with my Mom and get's away with it."

We left before the managers had a chance to talk with us. I just wanted to go home after what happened. To make up the lost, Mom stopped by Dairy Queen and we got mint blizzards and we ate them on our way home and they were divine!

When we got home, I changed out of my clothes and into a silk dark violet floral night robe that was almost like a kimono but not quite. I than went back into the living room and worked on my lace for a while. Mom came in there at some point and told me that I could stay up as late as I wanted to in order for me to work on my lace.

A few minutes, I heard a flash of noises as I heard some sirens going down the road. I thought of it as being not important and kept working on my lace. At some point I fell asleep and was asleep until 10:30 at night. I than turned on the TV and watched _The Letter _which is one of my favorite Bette Davis movies of all time. So what if I like Bette Davis, is that alright? Moving on, I decided to watch the movie while working on my lace and I was pretty good until I heard the wind allowing outside. I knew that a windstorm was coming but I wasn't too bad worried.

It was almost an hour since I had started to watch_ The Letter_ and I was getting into it. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door.

_"That's strange. Who knocks at this time of night?"_ I thought to myself as I rose up.

I walked over to the door and opened it. It was quite windy outside and I saw a police officer standing in the doorway. Well I decided to be nice and so I asked,

"Good evening Officer, what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Is this where Sara and Henry Anderson live at?"

"Yes sir. This is our house. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Clara Anderson, Officer-"

"-Whitfield."

"Ah yes, Officer Whitfield. How may I help you?"

"Where are your parents at Ms. Anderson?"

"First off, call me Clara. Second off, my Dad is at work but my Mother is asleep upstairs."

"Can you get her, for this is a urgent matter we must tell the both of you."

I shrugged as I walked upstairs. While I was walking upstairs, I slid on the steps, thanks to the silk I was wearing. I was alright, I think I was. Moving on, I went into Mom's room and woke her up. I told her that a police officer was downstairs and wanted to speak to us. She threw on a robe and walked down stairs. While she was heading toward the officer, I went into the living room and recorded _The Letter_ and turned off the TV, for we had a visitor within our house. Officer Whitfield walked into the living room and sat next to me on the sofa. Mom sat on the other side of me but than switched me to where I was at the end of the sofa.

"I hate to both you all during this time of night but we got some bad news." Officer Whitfield told us. "Your son, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, has been in a accident."

Right at that moment, my heart dropped. My brother, my half has been in a accident.

"What?!" me and my Mother cried out ay the same time.

"Yes, a drunk driver hit Cody head on. The car that Cody was in, flipped several times before landing upside down."

"Oh my God! Is he alright officer? How is my son?"

"Last I cheeked, he was still alive. He is at St. Mary's hospital right now."

"What type of damaged was done to him?" I asked the officer while placing my hand over my heart.

"Pretty bad. Cuts covered his whole body, he may have brain damage and cracked ribs and possible eternal bleeding. Doctors are fixing to put him into surgery."

I knew in my heart that we had to be there. Although we always had disagreements, I felt like that we had to be there for Cody, to be over him and to pray that he would be safe. Mom looked at me and she knew that nothing would make me say no.

"Officer Whitfield, would you drive us to the hospital?" my mother asked him.

"I will and I am hoping your son get's better." he replied as went out to his car.

Without even bothering to change, me and Mom locked the house up and got into the back of the squad car. The officer drove us to the hospital in five minutes on a route that normally took us ten minutes. When we got there, we waited in the waiting room, to which the officer was kind enough to buy us something to drink. We waited a while until Dad came bursting in. I ran up to him and sobbed into his shoulder while he hugged me.

"I came as soon as they told me at work. My boss told me to come here. I hope Cody is alright, any news Clara?"

"Nothing dad. All we know is that he's being taken care of. The doctor should see us at any point."

However, we waited for two hours. There was silence in the longest two hours of my life. It was almost 12:45 on a Friday morning when we finally heard someone call out,

"Anderson."

We all rose up and saw a doctor standing there. Dad rushed to him and asked,

"How is he Doctor? How is my son? Is he going to be alright?"

"It was a miracle that he survived the wreck. However, he is in a coma at this moment and his chances of survival is dim right as of this point."

My heart sunk as I leaned into Mom for support. Cody's in a coma, my world was certainly falling apart with each passing minute.

"May we see him now doctor?" my Mother asked with a hint of sadness within her voice.

"Yes, but only two people can go. One of you all may need to visit a trip by theirselves."

We all looked at each other before I stepped up and said,

"I will go by myself. I think my mom and dad needs to see him first. I insist."

"Clara, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Go on, I can wait a bit longer."

Mom and Dad followed the doctor and a nurse took me to a more private waiting room. That nurse was also kind enough to offer me something to eat. I kind of didn't have dinner and so she gave me some fruit. It was very kind of the nurse and I thanked her for being so kind toward me. The waiting room that I was in right at the moment, had a sofa and so I laid down on it. I started to take a light nap and stayed that way for about 45 minutes, until the door opened and the doctor came in with my parents.

"Ms. Clara, would you kindly follow me?" the doctor asked me.

I rose up and followed him. We went up a flight of stairs, down three hallways and a passage before we came to a room that just said,

"Anderson; Room 38D"

"Take as much time as you need Clara." the doctor told me as he opened the door for me. "When you are finished just come out here and I will take you back to your parents."

"Very kind of you doctor." I replied as I walked in and closed the door.

After I closed the door, I turned around and saw Cody and I was shocked. My brother was covered with scratches, bruises and look pretty awful. He was just lying there, on a hospital bed, with a flow of life coming from a oxygen tank and other medical stuff. I slowly walked up to him, with a urge to turn back, but why? Well, I finally got to him and saw how bad he was. I let out a scream before collapsing onto his chest, crying.

"Why Cody? Whhyyyy diiidddd yoouuuu doo thhhhhiiisss tooooo mmmmmeeee!" I cried out as I sobbed out onto his chest. "You broke your promise to me! Why, oh why, did you leave!"

I was so filled with rage that I grabbed a vase of flowers and I threw it onto the floor, which caused the vase to smash into hundreds of tiny pieces. I didn't care, I was sad and angry at the same time. When no one came in after I smashed the vase, I slowly sat down next to Cody and I held his hand for a while.

"If you can hear Cody, I'm sorry but I'm sad and angry for you broke your promise to me." I said to him while wiping the tears from my eyes. "I love you more than life itself, for despite us being more different than alike, we have been through some rough roads together. Like the houses fires, murders and divorces within our family. I remember a former friend of mine saying that are like the yin and yang; we are inseparable. That is true. Well, I am going to leave before I have a another melt down but I will come back tomorrow and see you. I promise."

I than gave my brother a kiss on my cheek before walking out and the doctor escorting me back to my parents. Me and my parents hugged each other and all three of us was crying. We all were so sad and so shocked that our emotions were finally coming together. I don't remember the journey home but I do remember that I couldn't sleep for the longest time for I was thinking about Cody. I was hoping that he was alright. I said a prayer, asking that Cody would be taken care of, and than I finally managed to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and remembered that today was Friday. I decided to get dress and have breakfast before going to see Cody. I just decided to wear the same dress and shawl that I wore last night, only this time, the shawl just remained draped across my shoulders. I fixed my hair and proceeded to walk downstairs. However, when I walked downstairs, something in my body hinted that something was wrong, for both mother and daddy was sitting in the living room, and they looked grim.

"Morning Mom, Dad." I asked while walking in.

"Clara, would you kindly sit down, please?" my mother asked me.

I sat down in a side chair and faced the two of them. Their faces looked puffy and red, they seemed to have been crying. I than knew that it must be serious but I thought that my hateful Aunt Esther had died. They love her but me and Cody hated her, what a witch she was. I could tell you all of the rude things she did to me but I am just wasting my breath with that story.

"Clara, we have to say something to tell you. It's about-" my Mother tried to say before bursting into tears.

"What is it Mom? What has happened?"

"Well, Clara, this morning, the doctors called and they said that-" my Dad busted into tears and was crying with Mom.

"Dad! What has happened! Please tell me! What is going on?"

"Clara-"

"What is it Dad? Just spit it out, please!" I begged him.

Dad swallowed a lump in his throat before saying the four words that would shatter my world.

"Clara, Cody is dead."

* * *

**I was actually sad about writing this chapter. I know that some people may get upset for Cody being dead but that is how the story start's with the death of Clara's brother.**

**Again, I want to thank all of my readers for reading and reviewing! You all are the best! I will also being starting a new story soon called _The Lives of Four Redheads_ that will feature Scarlett, Harold, Izzy and Scott as cousins to one another. Some family reunion they will have...**

**All I can say, for now, is:**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	3. Goodbye (Part One)

Clara's P.O.V:

"What!" I cried out as I grabbed onto the chair for life support. "Cody **is **Dead?"

My parents were too shocked to speak. All they could do was barley nod their heads for a 'yes' signal. I slumped over in my chair, afraid of saying a word. My brother, my friend, my Cody is dead. Dead as in he'll never see my beautiful clothes again or Mother's smile or Father's cigar smoke. The one guy that has brought happiness into my life is gone forever. I looked at my parents and my grief turned into anger. Why didn't they tell me sooner! Why did he had to go! Why did we had to leave the hospital! I looked at my parents before I started sobbing and ran out of the room. As I ran up the stairs, I heard my Mother call out,

"Clara! Clara! Clara please come back!"

"No, leave her alone. She's just as sad as we are for-" I heard my Father say before he broke down crying.

I ran into my room and slammed the door. I went onto my bed and cried into a pillow. In a short matter of time, the pillow was cover with tears and makeup but I didn't care. As I cried my eyes out, I remember the awful day that me and Cody both cried our eyes out.

I remember it like it was yesterday...

* * *

_Me and Cody was about 10 and we was in the garden one afternoon. I was wearing a peach afternoon blouse and skirt with a white Muslim scarf wrapped around my straw gardening hat. Cody was wearing one of his tropical shirts and a pair of khakis and sandals. Anyway, we was in the garden talking and laughing away when Uncle Louis came and said to us,_

_"There you children are. Where have you all been all been?"_

_"We have been in the garden, admiring the lilies and the roses." I replied to him._

_"Well, I have got some bad news."_

_"Is it bad news or BAD BAD news?" Cody asked._

_"BAD BAD news, I am afraid my dear nephew."_

_Both me and Cody stood in silence, waiting for our uncle to speak._

_"Your Grandmother was found slumped over in the living room at her house this mornin-"_

_"Is she alright?" both of us asked at the same time._

_"No, she was... Dead."_

_"Dead?"_

_"Dead?"_

_"Yep. You all will never see your Grandmother again. She will never see you all grow up. I am very sorry for your loss. She was a lovely sweet woman." Uncle Louis said as he walked away to leave the two of us alone._

_After he left, we stared at each other before we both broke out crying. Our Grandmother Rose dead! _

_We spent hours crying and crying. Despite not seeing us very often, Grandmother loved us. She thought about nothing but us. _

_I hardly can remember much from the funeral for we both were young. Yet, there was one thing that still brings back strange memories._

_It was a few months later and my parents had received all of Grandmother Rose's papers and they was going through them. We all was in the Library one day, me working on some sewing, Cody playing the viola, Mother and Father was going though Grandmother's papers. Everything was quiet until Father called out,_

_"Clara, your name was supposed to be Marguerite."_

_I stopped my sewing of a bird pattern and replied to my Father, _

_"Marguerite? Now where did that come from?"_

_"From Rose. I was reading her journal that she kept the year that you and Cody was born and she said that she wanted a girl named Marguerite but your Mother wanted a more simpler name and so them two of them got into a argument and-"_

_"-we bickered about your name." my Mother added in. "We fought like two cats on a hot tin roof. We couldn't agree on a name for four months. Finally, three weeks before you and Cody came, we finally agreed to Clara. Cody's name was easy but your name was an adventure, trust me."_

* * *

The memory was still fresh in my mind when I rose up from a soaked pillow that was covered in tears and make up. I rose up and saw that it was about four in the afternoon. I have spent nearly all day in my room. When I went down stairs, I noticed that there were trunks everywhere. My mother and father were pulling black clothes out, black fabric, just about anything black was being pulled out of those trunks.

"You need any help with the fabric?" I asked while both of my parents looked up at me.

"Yes, that would be nice. For... Cody." my Mother replied while pulling me into a hug.

We spent all afternoon pulling black clothes and everything else black out of the trunks. As the pile of black fabric grew in the living room, I remembered Cody telling me that he read a book once that said on how if someone in your family died, if you was a female, all of your clothes was put into this boiling pot and a awful black dye was inserted into the fabric that dyed all of the clothes a solid black. Although we still have sad feeling within us, I laughed inside my head at the thought. Thank goodness we had black mourning clothes for I would hate to dye all of my lovely dresses a black color and have nothing pretty when the clothes were needed for the right event.

After all of my black mourning dresses were unpacked, the rest of my wardrobe went up into those same trunks and put into a special storage place. We often wore morning clothes from any where from a month to a year and a half and something told me that we would be in morning for a long time.

Once when the process was done, I went and changed into a black dress. It was loose, like a robe but I could wear it for I was home. I than laid down on the bed and my pain returned once more. It returned for me and Cody sometimes never had that perfect sibling friendship. Sometimes we argued and the arguments turned violent. I remember this one time...

* * *

_It was a dark night, me and Cody was in the living room. We was just sitting there, just doing our own separate things. I was reading a book and Cody was on the phone exchanging heated words. Things went sour and so I slammed my book shut and sat with a crossed expression on my face. When he finally hung up, after ten thousand years, I looked at him and he snapped back:_

_"What are you looking at, Clara?!"_

_"For starters, you don't have to be rude. Second, your phone conversation was disturbing my literature time and Thirdly, why are so mean and cold hearted sometimes?" I replied back._

_"Well, why must you stick your nose into my personal life!"_

_"I am not sticking my nose into your life Cody! For the love of God, why are you so damn grouchy tonight! You are never like this! Never! Why are you like this?"_

_"Clara, will you... SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SWEET TALK!"_

_I looked at Cody and he than realized what he did and he put his hand over his mouth. Based on his eyes, he was trying to tell me that he was sorry but he hurtled me. I ran out of the room crying and Cody cried,_

_"Clara, I didn't mean t-"_

_I just ignored him as I ran up to my room and flopped on my bed. This was the first time that he had ever been so rude to me. He had always been nice but he was just flat out rude. My tears eventually got the best of me and I fell within a small slumber. When I woke up, Cody was staring in front of me. I screamed and pushed him away from me._

_"Get the hell away from me!" I cried out. "You sir are nothing but a-"_

_"Clara, can you please listen to me? I want to say somethi-"_

_"Now tell me why I should even listen to you, you dirtbag."_

_"Clara, I'm just gonna let that one slip." he said to me as he sat down on the bed. "I probably deserved to be called that-"_

_"-and more at this rate."_

_"Anyways! I want to say that I am sorry at lashing out at you. I'm sorry that I was mean to you for I was wrong to act that way toward a person like you. I'm sorry..."_

* * *

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Clara, wake up. Clara, wake up..."

I opened my eyes to see my parents looking down at me. I rose up slowly and asked,

"Why are you all in here?"

"We heard you crying out something and we was concerned. Did you take a nice nap?"

"Nap? I had no idea I had been asleep. How long have I been asleep?"

"For about four hours now."

"Wow, so what went on while I was out cold turkey?"

My parents looked at me for a second before swallowing huge lumps and grabbed my hand before they told me,

"Well... we started the planning of the funeral. Visitation will be tommorow afternoon, and the funeral will be on Monday. Clara, we was wondering if you could speak a few words at the service?"

I was shocked to be asked that. I never thought the day would come that I had to speak at my own brother's funeral! I wanted to say no but it was Cody... my brother. I sighed as I made a easy decision and looked back at my parents,

"Sure, I'll do it. I'll do it... for Cody."

My parents looked at me and I felt that they was happy with my answer. They kissed my cheek before leaving me alone. I stood alone in my thoughts for a moment before I decided to go on and get some rest for I knew that if I didn't than I would become a nervous wreck.

After I change and my head landed on the silk pillows, I was out. I remembered nothing until I work up the next morning and I remembered that today was the beginning of my mourning period. I went into the closet and pulled out a black dress and shawl. It looked similar to the one I had wore a few nights ago but it didn't matter to me now... I was in mourning now, so it didn't matter if all my clothes were matching or not.

Most of the day was spent wandering with the past. Yesterday was the time of mine and Cody's life's and now the glory days are gone. I spent most of the day either walking in the garden or in the house trying to remain calm for the visitation tonight. All of us was dressed for the part and the house was already draped in all black. It looked gloomy and that was how I felt today, just pure gloomy.

It was late afternoon, when I looked out the window and already saw masses of people on the street coming to see us. We had to wait until 6:00 o'clock for that was when the people would be allowed to come in. When 6:00 o'clock finally came, I sighed as I wrapped my black shawl on as the people came pouring in.

That was the longest four hours of my life. Hundreds of people, men and women that were old and young, from every corner of life came and talked with me and my family for a few moments. Those kinds and sympathetic words lasted a few seconds but they echoed long enough to last a lifetime. We were all crying for these people, was coming to help us go though a sad stage within our lives. I held my hand over my heart for most of the night for it touched me that Cody was so beloved by many people but was damned by so many people my age for just being himself.

After everyone left, we all just went to bed for we knew that tommorow was gong to be the saddest day within our life... The day that we had to say goodbye to Cody.

I hardly slept all thought the night. All of us in the house was up, for none of us could sleep thought this tragedy. One reason I couldn't sleep was that Mother and Father was arguing with each other about what to do with Cody's room. Mother wanted to keep Cody's room the same as it was when he last left it, on the day that he made his audition tape. Dad wanted to clean it up and turn it into a guess room. They kept bickering until I couldn't take it anymore! I went and opened the door and said,

"ALRIGHT! I have had enough! I have a solution: We clean up what's on his floor, make his bed and straighten his closet but other than that, we keep everything else the same. Is that understood? Good, night!"

I than heard my parents say that why didn't they think of that before! That is because you two was arguing with each other!

I tried going back to sleep but it was hard inking about tommorow. Why did everything had to be like a turning table? Why?

I woke up and was already sad. I was so regretting this day but I knew I had to get it over with. I sighed as I rose up and got dressed for Cody's funeral.

* * *

**And there's a good stopping place! This chapter was going to be so huge that it was better to split it up. After not touching this in a while, it's so good getting back to reading it. Anyways, I now think there will be two more chapters added to the other three more now before the next phase starts. If my outline plays to my advantage, that will be perfect.**

**Well... Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	4. Goodbye (Part Two)

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this in a long time... I was focused on a project. Now that I have some time to work on my stories, I am going to try to start updating them more often...**

**Beside the point, I want to thank you all again so much! 24 reviews in one chapter! You all just blow me away! Thanks to all those who have supported me, this means so much to me!**

**Enjoy the show (I really mean, chapter)...**

* * *

Clara's P.O.V:

I sighed as got ready for what was going to be one of the most saddest days of my life. The day was hardly young and I had a feeling of sadness within me. I went I to my closet and selected what I was going to wear. I choose a black silk dress with a black parasol and a big black hat, to not only protect my face from the sun, but to show that I was in mourning. It looked like fashion from 1912 but that was normal for both those and kimonos were making a huge come back within our society and how fashionable they look on women like us.

I was dazed out of fashion and returned to my focus over Cody when I heard a knock and my mother telling me,

"Clara, are you all ready? We are waiting."

"I'll be downstairs in just a second." I replied as I finished getting ready. All I had to do was put on some make on and my black shoes. After I finished, I looked in the mirror sadly before opening the door and walking down stairs. At the bottom of the steps, I found my mother, father and Uncle Louis standing there.

"Hello Clara. It has been a while since we last meet."

"I wished it had been in happier terms." I replied as he reached out for my hand and tucked it under his arm.

"Are you ready Clara?"

"I guess I am. I just don't want this day to happen." I said sadly.

"None of us wants it to happen but it has to."

Uncle Louis escorted us out to an awaiting carriage. Reason why we had to ride in a carriage was that we can't have no cars within the city limits for they are making it more greener and lively and so we must go by horse and carriage. I don't mind it but I hate when they walked over potholes and shock the whole thing... It just drives me bananas!

Uncle Louis helped me into the carriage, which was actually quite nice of him, and told the driver to drive off. I pulled out my parasol for the sun was giving me a headache and that was the last thing I needed on a day, such as this one. The drive was quiet and would have been perfect if it had been happier times. The quietness was due to all of us not being ready for this. I mean, why Cody? Why him! Why was he taken from us when he had a hopeful time ready for him... Only for it to be taken away by some drunk driver! I'll never drive for it hurts me when I get behind the wheel for it reminds me too much of Cody and on how short his now deceased life was... Calm down Clara! You don't need to have another meltdown.. not today.

Eventually, after what seemed to be hours of silence, we arrived at the church. It was a huge Gothic Cathedral and was the only large enough place to hold the funeral. Based on what I heard, the whole city is turning up just to honor my brother. It just amazes me on how one person could change the lives of so many others without them even noticing. Uncle Louis helped me out and had the kindness to take my parasol and hold it for me. I looked around and saw my mother with her long black veil, covering her face and being escorted by my Father. We made it up the stone steps and I looked up at the huge inscription that is kind of a motto with my family:

_**Gloria in excelsis Laudate eum curat Angelis**_

I placed my hand over my heart as I saw the saints and the apostles looking down at me, kind of feeling sympathetic with me, while showing sad emotions within their Bernini carved faces. I soon looked away from the saints as I ended the cathedral and was in the sanctuary. The coffin had not arrived yet and there was already a mountain load of people there. I looked around and saw no one to talk to and so I sat down on one of the massive oak benches. I had not sat down very long when I saw Peter coming to me and sitting next to me. He looked like that he had been crying and as soon as he hugged me, the waterworks started flowing out of him.

"Clara, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this happen. I-"

"Nonsense Peter. It was not your fault, it was nobody's fault. We just didn't expect this to happen."

"It's just that... I wanted him to spend the night with me and he insisted on going home and I just allowed him to leave." Peter replied to me as he cried once again.

"That was because he made a promise to me that he would come home. We was going to celebrate the next day and he was so close to home when he-"

I leaned onto his shoulder and cried. Here we was, weeping and supporting for each other because we was so grief stricken. Eventually, we stopped crying and Peter looked up at me.

"Clara, you was Cody's sister and I almost see him within you. Can I ask for two favors?"

"By all means, go for them." I replied as I sat up and listened.

"First, can I be a pallbearer for me and Cody was such close friends in life and I feel like that it will be a final goodbye to him."

"By all means, go for it. However, you must talk to my father first. He has the final say so."

"Second, I have a confession to make to you; for I believe that you are the only person I can trust but now is not the right time."

"When will the right time be?" I asked.

"You will know when and if you will now excuse me, I must go talk with your father."

After Peter left, I sat all by myself for I wanted to gather my thoughts over what I was going to say but what could I say? I just didn't had the right words and I had no idea what I was even going to say to this huge mass of an audience. I was thinking when I didn't see the doors open and the people rushing in. However, I did notice when the priest came up to me and said,

"My child, the doors have opened and people are getting settled in before the service."

"I'm so sorry, I was so taken back by my thoughts that I didn't even notice what was going on. Thank You very much for telling me."

I walked in and slowly made my way up to the front, where my family was standing next to the darkened coffin. My feet were shaking like Jelliton as I was walking toward the altar. It felt like that I was forcing my feet to move but at the same time, I felt like as I wanted to stay where I was, afraid of facing the reality of this awful nightmare. However, before I even knew it, I was at the altar facing everyone that I have known for so many years.

Before they could even ask, I nodded and they knew that I wanted to see my dead brother. They all stepped aside and allowed to see him. I slowly walked up to the casket, while swallowing huge lumps within my throat. I slowly looked in and was amazed at what I saw. There was Cody, all peaceful looking while wearing a nice suit, still looking like the same brother that I knew in life. He looked so beautiful that I started to cry and my mother came and hugged me. I than done something none of them expected: I took a ring that was engraved with _Let My Love Bring You Joy_ and I placed it within the casket. It was a gift from him and I was giving it back. I slowly put the ring onto his finger and than I placed it back. As we all went and sat down, Aunt Mary told me,

"Clara, what you did was very brave. Not many girls would have the courage to do something like that."

"Thank You." I replied, silently.

We sat down and I looked all around and there was a packed crowd of people who came in, all wearing black, just for this funeral. It was like a constant sea of black everywhere, from the fabrics, to the ribbons and veils. Soon, the archbishop came out and said:

"Today, we are gathered here to remember Cody Anderson. He-"

I just started crying silently, so did my family. We all couldn't believe that the service was really happening. The words that was said, was so raw and so emotional that I would have rather not heard them. Despite them praising my brother for all of the actions that he did within life and on how kind of a person he was, the emotional nerves was just hard to come by. I will never forget the speech Peter did. It touched everyone so much, for not only having to lose his best friend but what he considered to be a brother that he never had. I was just crying so much for this was the starting point of a dark time ahead, a time that would be filled with nothing but grief and sadness.

I had to close the service and so I slowly made my way up to the front. I sighed as I looked down at Cody than up at the audience. I was a little shaky but I swallowed those lumps in my throat before I started to speak.

"I just don't know what to say for I mean, Cody was a good brother and to lose him so young is a tragedy beyond my means. But Cody cared for everyone, for he was just so nice and kind to everybody. It was so hard to hate Cody but sadly, there were haters. I guess that it's sometimes very hard for me to say the right things but the point that I am getting at is that, there will never be another person like Cody. He was an amazing brother that I will miss with all of my heart. And so-"

I stopped and looked at Cody before saying a little poem that he would always say when we were little.

"-I love you once,

I love you twice,

I love you more than beans and rice."

I stepped down and hugged my parents. And that was when I started sobbing and I couldn't stop for it was the beginning of the end. I quickly stopped sobbing long enough for the priest to say the high mass and on how Cody is now with the angels, looking down at us... smiling. When they closed the casket, I sobbed again and as everyone left to get to the cemetery, I noticed that Peter joined my father and Uncle Louis in picking up the casket. I turned away and sobbed with my mother as we held onto each other for support as we lead the way to the cemetery.

The coffin was laid onto a stone slab, for they would come by tomorrow and select e final resting place. Mother slowly went up and placed a red rose on the coffin and I walked up to place a yellow rose, for yellow was Cody's favorite color, onto the coffin. The priest came and said another mass and invited my father up to say a few words.

Father talked about on how Cody was like a younger version of himself and on how he had dreams for Cody. He also talk about on how kind and generous Cody was. Thank after one more prayer, the priest said on how the service was over. The mass of people left, even mother and father, for they said on how they would be in the carriage, waiting for me. Soon, the only two people left was me and Peter.

"Here, this is for you." he said to me as he gave me a document. "Only open it when the time is right."

"I will and thank you Peter." I replied.

We hugged each other before we departed ways. Unknown to him, I was crying as I walked toward the carriage. I was crying for now, the reality has settled in. I am alone without no one to talk to when I need them. What will happen now?

* * *

**That marks the conclusion of the chapter! Sorry for the long delay but I have been working on my NaNo and it will come out in January/February. **

**Next chapter is when a shocking bombshell is reviled and on top of that, an offer comes in for Clara, an offer that she must accept, no matter the sacrifice.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, follow and spread the word!**


End file.
